


Ransacked

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: rifle, punch, acid (Theme Week: Anger)“Did you go in my dresser?”





	Ransacked

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [rifle, punch, acid (Theme Week: Anger)](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/174244884194/happy-friday-have-a-good-weekend-todays-words)

“Did you go in my dresser?”

“I have better things to do than to rifle through your stuff.”

“If you tell me what you wanted, I can get it for you.”

“Are you on acid?”

“I don't care if you have, I just want to be told.”

“I didn't touch anything!”

“Come explain this…” Derek followed Stiles to the bedroom and was surprised to find it destroyed. As they were viewing the damage, a drawer shot out and punched a hole in the wall. Stiles immediately turned and left. “Nope. Fuck this. I'm out.” Derek nodded and trailed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure if this qualifies for the theme week and I don't know how I feel about it. I've edited it like 20 times. Lemme know what ya think.
> 
> [tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
